


Thanks For Your Help

by StutteryPrince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Very light Meihem, take it as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: When Junkrat gets some unwanted attention that just won't take no for an answer, Mei steps in to help chase her off.





	Thanks For Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding stories I wrote last year and this was one of them. There have been revisions to bring it more up to date with my new writing style.

Mei had been watching the exchange for a while now. A girl had walked up to Junkrat and attempted to flirt with him, but was growing more and more frustrated with each time she was turned down. It was getting obvious that the Junker was getting annoyed and uncomfortable with the constant advances.

 

“Come on! You don’t know what you’re missing!”

 

Junkrat breathed heavily through his teeth, looking at the ground to avoid glaring at the woman. 

 

“Look. I have no interest in ya and that’s the end of it.”

 

The woman stomped her foot and poked the Junker in the shoulder, which only made him turn away from her even more.

 

“Give me a reason!”

 

Mei stood up from her seat and walked over, placing one hand over the fist on Junkrat’s leg and the other on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering, “Just go with it.” into his ear. He nodded and she leaned back up, placing her chin on his head as she looked at the confused woman.

 

“Sorry I was gone so long. Who’s this lady, honey?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I am this guy’s  _ girlfriend, _ of course.”

 

Mei dragged her finger along Junkrat’s jawline, smiling as he played along by tilting his head against her. The woman sputtered as she recoiled away slightly in disbelief, before she leaned forward and pointed an accusing finger at the two.

 

“Bullshit! There’s no way!”

 

Junkrat pushed Mei back slightly as he stood up, before he pulled her right back to his side. He couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face as the irritated woman clenched her teeth at the action.

 

“Not sure how it’d be bullshit, doll. Is it cause there’s a doll prettier than ya on me arm?”

 

Mei blushed and nearly let go, but quickly reminded herself that it was just a ploy, hugging Junkrat around his midsection.

 

“Aww, Junkie!”

 

Junkrat leaned down and kissed Mei on her head, ruffling her hair slightly afterward. He gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head up, looking into her eyes in a way that appeared to be infatuation, but only she could see the happy mischief in them.

 

“I never lie, sweetheart.”

 

Mei giggled and grabbed Junkrat’s hand, beginning to lead him over to her table. She smirked a little before she intertwined their fingers and purposely began to swing their hands slightly.

 

“Now if you excuse us, we’d like to continue our date now that I’m back.”

 

The two thought they had gotten away peacefully, but the woman was persistent.

 

“Prove it! If you kiss, I’ll believe you!”

 

The two froze in place, looking at each other. Junkrat rolled his eyes and for a moment, Mei thought he was actually going to go through with it, but he turned around to face the red-faced woman.

 

“We ain’t gotta prove nothin’ to ya. Love ain't’ sumthin’ someone has to flaunt everywhere. Now, why don’t you take your jealous ass somewhere else?”

 

Mei looked at Junkrat, finding that to be the most intelligent thing to ever come out of his mouth. The woman took a step forward and Mei saw Junkrat’s hand move slightly toward his gun, a threat the woman couldn’t see.

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

Before Junkrat could do anything, Mei unholstered her cryoblaster and placed it on her shoulder, raising her eyebrows as a sly smile settled onto her features. The woman backed up several paces and Junkrat stared down at Mei, surprised by the sudden silent threat. The woman growled before she yelled and stomped away, leaving the two to sit down and watch her go. After a minute, the two looked at each other and began to snicker, before bursting out laughing completely.

 

“Oi, thanks for ya help, Snowball.”

 

“Anytime, Ja-er-Junkrat.”

 

“No, Jamison’s fine. You’ve earned it.”

 

Mei smiled and pushed her hair back into place as she had forgotten Junkrat’s ruffling hand had messied it, watching as Junkrat gave her a boyish smile. The two sat there for a while, talking about nothing in particular, before Roadhog and Zarya came toward them, gesturing to the large truck outside with “Overwatch” written on the side.

 

“Come now. The both of you.” 

 

Junkrat stood up first and started to walk away, but before he even took a step away from the table he paused. Turning around and tucking one arm behind his back, he leaned down and held his hand out to Mei. She took and he pulled her up, the two walking out without bickering for once. 

 

Roadhog and Zarya watched in pure disbelief as Junkrat held the door open for Mei and helped her up, hopping in the bed afterward. Roadhog and Zarya looked at one another, then at the truck, then at each other again.

 

“Something happen while we were gone?”

 

“Apparently.”


End file.
